


Wishes do (not) come true

by Anythingisfine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 10:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingisfine/pseuds/Anythingisfine
Summary: Wonwoo stared at the innocent paper in his hand, though the wish written on it was nowhere near innocent





	Wishes do (not) come true

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxxnwoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxxnwoo/gifts).



Wonwoo stared at the innocent paper in his hand, though the wish written on it was nowhere near innocent.

“I wish i can fuck Kim Mingyu at least once?” Wonwoo look at Seungcheol incredulously. 

“That’s not all it says”

“.... Or fucked by Mingyu, i’m not picky.” Wonwoo seriously consider his job as a star agent at this point. He wanted to make a child dream come true not helping a desperate adult to get laid. 

“You have a month to complete this mission, you’re dismissed.” Seungcheol tried to hide his laughter, he’s worried about Wonwoo, his friend really needs to loosen up a bit and this mission will help him. 

 

When Wonwoo was a child, he dreamt about being a star agent. He liked listening to agents recounting their missions on earth such as creating a wedding of the century, finding one's true love, or even helping little girls find their dream puppy. He always admire that job, a vocation to bring happiness to other. Wonwoo keep repeating that in his mind while watching the scene in front of him. 

Kwon Soonyoung, 21 year old modern art major is bawling his eyes out and stuffing his mouth with ice cream while watching Meteor Garden. As much as he likes Boys Before Flowers, he has to admit Jun got a point when he said Dao Ming Si and Shan Cai can wreck your emotion like no one's business. Also, he can totally sympathize with Shan Cai about wanting to bash Dao Ming Si’s ridiculous hairdo, even tho Soonyoung wouldn’t mind flopping on his belly if he can get a hot, steamy make out session with said male protagonist (Soonyoung really needs to get laid if his thoughts were any indication). _Man, look at that jawline…_

“You really are pathetic, you know that?”

“Wha?!? Who.. Wha… how did you get in here?! Who are you??” Soonyoung jumped, dropping his ice cream in the process (shame, it was his last pint for the month too) and whirling around to face the intruder. 

“My name’s Wonwoo and i’m a star agent that’s assigned to fulfill your wish”

The stranger said all this with such emotionless and stoic face that Soonyoung can’t help but say “.... Is this a joke? Are you pulling a prank on me?? Who hire you??? It’s Jihoon isn't it? How much did he pay you? And you haven’t answered how did you get in!”

“No, this is not a joke Kwon Soonyoung. You are Kwon Soonyoung are you not? Born 15th june 1996, likes kimchi, dancing, Shinee. Have a weakness handling technologies. Self proclaimed the best dancing machine in town with stage name hurricane hoshi. Catchphrase burreora hurricane. During the last meteor shower session you express your desire to have sexual intercourse with Kim Mingyu.”

“.......what? Hey! It's not self proclaimed! I won a dance competition to get that title! And sexual intercourse…with Mingyu?? How did you know that?? I never tell anybody that one!” Soonyoung starts to panic, how did this guy knows so much about him, did the guy read his mind?? Does that mean he’s reading his mind now??? 

“I'm not a mind reader and i didn’t read your thoughts during this conversation”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen “Then how do know what i was thinking just now?!”

“you have a very expressive face” Wonwoo deadpan

“.... Thanks?” Soonyoung isn’t sure what to make of that statement. 

Wonwoo starts looking around the apartment, before dropping his bag near the couch and taking a seat there “Now then, let’s start with the plan shall we? First, we should find out more about the target, his background, hobbies, likes and dislikes, places where you can easily jump him… “

“...the target?” 

“Kim Mingyu, you specifically ask for him yourself. Now, what plan do you prefer? Seducing him? Become his boyfriend so you can get laid regularly? Or the easiest, we can put aphrodisiacs in his drink and…”

“Whoa whoa wait! Are you really making a plan to get me together with mingyu?? Aphrodisiacs?? Where did you get them?”

“..... You ask too much questions you know that? Yes we’re making a plan because i refuse to just do this without any proper planning beforehand and don’t worry about aphrodisiacs, i know some guy who can provide it. Do you have any water? Or anything to drink. ” Wonwoo is getting really tired of this guy reactions and he’s pretty thirsty after explaining so much. 

Soonyoung walks to his kitchen, grabbing a clean cup (at least he thinks it is) and pour water into it “Well i’m sorry for being confused when a random stranger shows up in my room and starts jabbering away. Here,” _his hands are pretty_ “so, let’s assume whatever you’ve said is true that means you’re a…star? And you want to help me get laid with mingyu? Is that it?” _this is crazy, i think i hit my head when i woke up this morning…._

“Yes, and because of that i will be staying with you until your wish is fulfilled.”

“What? Staying with me? As in, you’re gonna be my roommate? Why can’t you rent an apartment yourself? Or don’t you stars have magic or something that helps with lodging?” Soonyoung isn’t gonna admit it but living with a handsome guy for an unknown time limit may be bad for his self control. _It’s not like i’m gonna jump him in his sleep but, you know…._

Wonwoo takes a deep breath, wondering why does he have to be stuck with the one who have questions regarding unimportant stuffs “Stars can’t make physical stuffs appear out of nowhere and agents aren’t given money for their mission.”

“So basically you’re useless huh?”

Wonwoo glares, “I can arrange something to help fulfill the wish but i’m not gonna waste my resource for an accommodation that should be given freely by the wisher.”

“So basically you’re just lazy huh?”

“You know what? I’m tired, let's continue our plan tomorrow shall we? Goodnight Soonyoungssi.”

“But it’s not even 7 p.m yet! And we haven’t even made any plans! Hey, are you ignoring me?.... You are aren’t you? Well fine! See if i care!”

 

Plan 1 **Seduce him**

“Why are we in a club?” Wonwoo asks. 

“Well you want me to seduce him, remember? Club is like, text book material when it comes to seducing.” Soonyoung eyes starts to wander at all the fine men specimen loitering the club. 

“Do you know if he’s going to come tonight? Or if he even go to this club?” Wonwoo asks. 

“Of course he’s going to be here! This club is the hottest club in the area! Everyone from campus comes here on weekends, it’s the place for someone as popular as Mingyu!” Soonyoung looks proud of his deduction. 

Wonwoo looks sceptical “If you say so”

3 hours later

“I can’t find him” Soonyoung pouts. 

Wonwoo rolls his eyes “Maybe, you should have made sure he’s here before coming up with this plan, don’t you think?”

Soonyoung shrugs “Well, since we’re already here anyway… Why don’t we enjoy ourselves and drink to our hearts content? Bottom’s up, Wonwoo!”

“Do you even bring any money?”

“Wait what? I thought you did?”

Plan 13 **The way to a man’s heart is through his stomach**

“I don’t think this is going to work.” Soonyoung states. There’s a lump of black blob in his pan and his kitchen looks like a literal hell’s kitchen. 

“You think?” Wonwoo deadpan “When you said you can’t cook i never thought it would be this bad. How did you survive alone all this time?”

“Well, i used to share an apartment with my best friend and he makes a pretty decent rice so we just buy the side dish or ate it with sugar and kimchi when we ran out of money.”

Sighing,Wonwoo rubs his temple and start to plan on how to improve Soonyoung’s diet “Alright, next plan then.”

Plan 27 **Kidnap the guy until Stockholm syndrome kicks in**

“What?! No! We are not kidnapping a guy!”

“Why not? If it works then what’s the problem?”

“What’s the problem?? I don’t want to become a criminal, you squinty eyes!” Soonyoung throws a pillow at Wonwoo. 

“What the… Come back here, you hamster!” Wonwoo arms himself with pillows and getting ready to chase after the dancer. 

 

“This isn’t working is it?”

“We just have to try harder. Alright, let’s try plan 39, we’ll need duct tape, rubber duck and…. “

“You know, i’m kinda tired with all these plans and whatnot. Have you ever think maybe this is the universe trying to tell us to just go with the flow and seize the opportunity when it presents itself rather than forcing our way?” Soonyoung have this serious on his face, one which he ruins by bobbing his head slowly and stroking his nonexistent beard to imitate wise old men. 

“You mean, we should do nothing and accept our fate which is you never getting Mingyu’s attention, let alone his dick, and i’ll be stuck here with you” Wonwoo deadpan. 

“Hey! No need to be so rude, Mr. Tyrant! I’m just tired with all this planning and running and acting and all these scheming stuffs.” Soonyoung pouts, sliding down the sofa“Maybe we should just wait and see, you know. Man, it’s been a while since i can sit in this couch and relax.”

 

“Hey Soon, what do you want to eat? I’ve got chicken soup and kimchi flavored ramen here.” not exactly the best food for dinner but they’re already at the end of the month and both of them prefer to spend money on more important stuffs such as Shinee’s new album and a new game anyway. Wonwoo stops in his track when he sees the dancer curling in on himself by his bed “Soon?”

A sob wrecks through Soonyoung’s body and Wonwoo immediately sits by the boy “Soon? What’s wrong?”

“I can’t get it right. It doesn’t matter how many times i do it i just can’t get it right!”

“Do what?” Wonwoo coaxes, gently rubbing Soonyoung’s back in a pseudo hug

“The dance routine! The competition is tomorrow and i can’t even do the routine i create right! I’ve tried, over and over and i just… !”

“Hey, hey, hey! It’s okay Soon! It’s okay, everything is going to be okay, alright? It’s okay. So you got a competition tomorrow? What are you doing locking yourself in your room then? You haven’t eaten anything and as far as i can see you haven’t rest either. Come on,” Wonwoo drags Soonyoung to his feet “why don’t you take a hot bath while i get something for us to eat then we can watch a movie or something.”

“Wait, Wonwoo what are you doing? I need to practice! I can’t take a break!” Soonyoung starts to struggle but it was half hearted at best, he has to admit getting a hot, relaxing bath sounds nice and he can’t remember the last time he ate either. 

“Yes you can. You know how important it is to rest your body before a big event, you’ve done this millions of time before Soon. Also, i’ll wake you up first thing tomorrow morning so you’ll have time to practice but right now let’s give your body a break okay?” the agent push the dancer into the bathroom, handing him his towel and change of clothes along the way ”You don’t have to worry about your performance, you know? I know you’ll win it.”

Soonyoung come out of the shower to a delicious scent of warm food “hey that smells nice. Did you cook?”

“Just ramen and i also order some fried chicken. Here, sit down and eat this. I already pick a movie and it’s about to start so you better not complain.” wonwoo said as he hand Soonyoung a bowl and pat the seat next to him. 

A couple hours and a movie later, soonyoung is warmly snuggled next to Wonwoo. _This feels nice._ “Hey Wonwoo” Soonyoung’s eyes still trained to the tv and wriggling to find a more comfortable position, “thank you. I didn’t realize i was having a mental breakdown, i guess i really need this intervention huh?”

Wonwoo draped his arm over Soonyoung’s shoulder and pull soon’s head to his shoulder “Stop wriggling.” yup, it’s definitely just to still the energetic hamster, there’s no hidden agenda here, not at all “And you’re welcome.”

“Say, Wonwoo….” _wow his hand is really warm, and who would have thought that having someone brush your hair like this will feels nice?_ “why did you say i’ll win the competition? Did you see the future or something like that? Is that a star agent thing?”

“No i didn’t see the future and as far as i know there’s no star that have that kind of ability as well.”

“So you’re just motivating me? Aww Wonwoo~~ you do care about me~~” Soonyoung turns his head and snuggle deeper into Wonwoo’s neck. _Wonwoo’s being touchy feely today, huh? He’ll probably gonna shove me off the couch anyway, might as well enjoy it while it last_

“I'm not trying to motivate you. I’m merely stating facts. After all, ” Wonwoo hesitates for a moment before thinking _screw this_ , “you’re the brightest star i have ever seen” 

 

 _I won?_ That’s what been going through Soonyoung’s mind for the last 30 second since his name was called after the word ‘And the winner is…. ‘. Soonyoung can’t believe he actually pull it off and here he is, being handed the medal and shaking the judges hands while his mouth is still stuck in an '0’. 

_OHMYGOD I WON!!!_ “I DID IT!!!” Soonyoung was so ecstatic, he thinks he never smile this wide before. But the moment his eyes landed on a nose crinkling smile, his smile only got brighter and soon he took off to hug the smiling agent. 

Soonyoung ended up body slamming Wonwoo till both of them were lying on the floor, but their laughter and the sparkle in their eyes betray any complaints they mutters. “Damnit soon! You’re heavy! Get off me!“ 

“Nah, you love me too much to want me to get off you” Soonyoung wiggle his eyebrows “Look Wonwoo, i won!”

“Yea, didn’t i told you so?” Wonwoo looks at Soonyoung fondly. 

“Yea you did,” Soonyoung smiles gently, hugging Wonwoo and whispering to him “Thank you for believing in me”

 

 _He’s gonna kill me._ Soonyoung thinks while picking up speed, tripping on his own foot a few time as he tries to run. _He’s sooo gonna kill me, damn why does this campus has to be so big anyway??_

Soonyoung makes a sharp turn and found himself on the floor. “What the..?”

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Here let me help you”

Soonyoung looks up and almost curses himself. _Kim Mingyu?!_ “uhhhh….”

“Oh, Soonyoung hyung! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to crash on you! I know i’m a bit clumsy but i swear i didn’t mean to bump into you!” Mingyu starts to ramble. 

_Holy, he’s even more attractive from up close… wait did he just…_ “You know my name?” Soonyoung stares, not sure if maybe he did hit his head during the collision. 

“Oh! Uhm, yeah i do. You’re Kwon Soonyoung right? A senior in modern art major and one of the best dancer in campus?” mingyu realizes what he just said and starts to blush “Uhh i mean, that’s what everyone is saying.. But it’s not like i thought that’s a lie! I saw you in a competition a couple of times and you’re really good hyung!”

 _Huh, who would have thought the famous Kim Mingyu can ramble like this… Is he nervous?_ “Uhhh yeah! That’s me haha. Say, how do you know me? I mean we never really met before… And wow are you okay? You seem nervous”

Mingyu’s cheeks became redder at this “I, uh i have a friend who participate in a dance competition where i first saw you and i was really impressed with your dance hyung, so i ask my friend about you and uh, i’ve seen you in a lot of competition and i think you’re really amazing and i just maybe, wants to get to know you? Like, can we go get some coffee or something? It doesn’t have to be now! I mean, we can do it later if you want?”

Soonyoung can’t believe it, the nervousness, the blush, the hope that shines from Mingyu’s eyes is he… soonyoung blurts the first think that came to his mind “I have a boyfriend” _wait what?_

The younger man looks startled at the random declaration but soon composes himself, looking a bit dejected but understanding coloring his expression “Ah, is that so? I guess i was too late huh? Well, good luck and i wish you all the best hyung.” Mingyu bid his farewell and starts to continue his walk. 

Meanwhile, Soonyoung is still rooted at his place, questions spinning in his head. _I have a boyfriend?? Why would i say that?! I don’t even have anyone i like!_

_You’re the brightest star i have ever seen._

_I told you so._

_Oh. OH._ The dancer eyes widen with the sudden realization, _God, i’m slow…._ Soonyoung starts to resume his walk, a big smile adorning his face. _Oh my God! I’m in love!_

 

Wonwoo was bored. Soonyoung was supposed to be back an hour ago and they were supposed to go to the theater half an hour ago. Wonwoo was looking forward to this movie since days ago and he’s kinda pissed not to be able to see it on the first day of its launching. But it’s not like Wonwoo can get angry at Soonyoung anyway. It’s not like it’s Soonyoung’s fault their movie date got postponed into another day. It’s not a date, at least not for Soonyoung, he’ll probably just think of this as another friendly hangouts. Wonwoo has to wonder what is it he’s doing here, helping his crush to get together with another guy. 

Fortunately, before wonwoo can wallow in his self pity, the door slam open and startles him out of his musings. 

“I love you, you idiot!”

“Uhh…Soonyoung?”

“I can’t believe it… Gosh i really am slow, aren’t i? Wait does that mean we’ve been dating all this time? Since when?”

“Uhhh, wait you love me?”

“Yes! Aren’t you listening? Wait, so those movies and food escapades aren’t dates?”

“No! Wait i mean yes! Those are dates, at least i want them to be dates but i thought you’d never agree if i said those were dates so.. Wait, you love me? Are you sure?”

“Yes, Wonwoo i love you. Do i have to repeat myself for the fourth time before you understand? But, what about you? Do you love me?”

“If i don’t love you, i wouldn’t plan all those dates and call them dates, even if it’s just in my head, now won’t i?”

Soonyoung chuckles ”I guess you’re right. Does that mean i can kiss you now?”

Wonwoo laughs those adorable nose wrinkling laugh he does when he’s truly happy “Yes, yes you can Soon”

“Sex too?”

Wonwoo snorts, but soonyoung saw the faint blush there “Yes, you horny little monkey”

“I love you Jeon Wonwoo”

“Yea, i love you too Kwon Soonyoung”

“..... Does this mean you’re my personal meteor garden?”

“.... Your what?”


End file.
